Une journée mortelle
by M-Riah
Summary: Ce n'est pas toujours ceux que l'on croit en danger, qui le sont toujours. ONE-SHOT


Il était dans sa chambre quand s'était arrivé. Le cri de Lydia l'avait tiré de ses recherches internet. Il s'était levé en sursaut, avait fermé son ordinateur, prit sa veste, ses clés, enfilé ses chaussures, et était parti chez la jeune Martin, le pied au planché de sa voiture. Une fois arrivé devant la maison de son amie, Stiles avait tambouriné sur la porte de celle-ci, trépignant d'impatience sur le perron d'entré. Il avait sursauté quand une voix s'était fait entendre derrière lui. Il s'était retourné, surpris de trouver une inconnue dans le jardin de sa meilleure amie. Une vieille dame à la peau pâle et ridée l'avait regardé, de la compassion dans le regard. Il n'était pas parvenu à la distinguer correctement à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit, mais les lampadaires lui avaient quand même permit d'apercevoir les cheveux court, frisée et grisonnant de la femme, autant que sa vieille chemise de nuit en coton qui était d'ailleurs le seule vêtement qu'elle portait sur elle.

« Lydia Martin n'est pas ici, jeune homme. Et j'espère bien qu'elle ne s'y trouvera pas avant un bon moment.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Vous lui avez fait du mal ? »

Malgré le ton agressif qu'avait employé Stiles, la vieille femme n'avait pas abandonnée le sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres, illuminant par la même occasion ses yeux d'une magnifique lueur joyeuse.

« Je ne pourrais faire du mal à cette adorable jeune fille. Même si l'ignoble idée me prenait, mon instinct me retiendrait.

\- Alors dites-moi où est-ce qu'elle est ! Il faut que je la trouve.

-Je ne saurais te dire où se trouve la jeune Martin, si ce n'est pas ici. »

Pris d'un accès de colère, et envahi par la panique, le poing de Stiles avait atterrit brutalement sur la porte de la maison de son amie, faisant légèrement résonner le bois. Sans même avoir lancé un dernier regard à la vieille femme, il était remonté dans sa Jeep et avait conduit jusqu'à chez Scott, ses doigts tapant impatiemment contre son volant. Il s'était garé dans l'allée de la maison de son meilleur ami, la voiture de Melissa n'ayant pas été présente pour l'en empêcher. Il imita les mêmes gestes que chez Lydia. Son poing tapant contre la porte, et l'accès de rage lui faisant donner un coup de poing dans la porte.

« Scott n'est pas chez lui non plus, Stiles. »

Stiles s'était retourné une nouvelle fois en sursaut, surpris par la présence de cette même vieille dame.

« Comment est-ce-que ? »

La dame avait décidé d'ignorer son début de question, pour répondre par une phrase qui avait semblé complètement énigmatique pour Stiles.

« Personne ne se trouve chez lui Stiles, pas ici. Pas maintenant. »

L'adolescent s'était approché de deux grands pas vers la femme, le regard menaçant et la mâchoire serrée.

« Sois vous me donnez une putain de réponse à ce qui se passe, sois vous dégagez de mon champs de vision et me laissez continuer mes recherches. »

Stiles n'avait jamais été méchant avec les personnes âgée, ni avec aucune autre personne, vraiment. Mais à ce moment précis, alors qu'il n'arrivait à trouver aucun de ses amis, que la colère le submergeait et que cette vieille femme le suivait partout sans lui donner aucune explication mais de simple phrase impossible à déchiffrer, il se sentait perdu, et haineux envers qui conque l'empêcherait de retrouver ses amis.

Et s'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait de nouveau dans sa Jeep, en route vers la maison d'Allison. Il se gara au bord du trottoir, et descendit de sa voiture en courant, ne prenant même pas le temps de refermer sa portière. Et malgré l'espoir qu'il avait eu en voyant la voiture de Chris dans l'allée, il fut une nouvelle fois déçu quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans la grande bâtisse.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Stiles. Personne ne se trouve chez soit. Ils se sont tous réuni en un lieu. Ensemble. »

Et pour une fois, la vieille dame semblait enfin avoir accaparé l'attention de Stiles.

« Quoi, qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ?

-Quel est le seul endroit ou tout le monde aime se réunir ?

-Le loft de Derek. »

Et il était aussitôt repartit pour une autre balade en voiture, direction le loft miteux de Derek. Quand il arriva devant celui-ci, un soulagement immense le prit lorsqu'il vit de la lumière au tout dernier étage, là ou Derek habitait. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et courut dans l'immeuble, montant chaque marche deux par deux, oubliant même de s'arrêter prendre une grande inspiration. Quand il poussa finalement la grande porte métallique du loft, et qu'il aperçut tous ses amis, sain et sauf au milieu du salon, il souffla de soulagement, la pression qu'il avait dans sa poitrine diminuant.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Personne ne prononçait un mot non-plu. La pièce était calme, silencieuse.

« Scott, Derek, Isaac ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu de ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai entendu Lydia crier. Tout va bien ma belle ? Tu… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Derek se leva brutalement de son canapé et prit d'un accès de colère, balança tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table basse, la table en verre se brisant en même temps. Il vit les épaules d'Isaac se crisper de peur, et celles de Scott secouées de soubresaut. Mais pourtant, aucun son ne lui parvenait. Aucun bruit, le calme complet. Et soudain, il comprit.

« C'est moi… »

« Tu as finalement comprit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui parlait.

« Durant tout ce temps, je…

-Tu cherchais tes amis, espérant les trouver tous sain et sauf, sans même te poser toi-même la question.

-Quand vous me disiez que vous espériez que Lydia ne se retrouverait pas ici avant un bon moment, et que personne ne se trouvait ici, pas maintenant, vous parliez de ce monde ci, pas du leur. Je…

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Il fallait que tu réalises toi-même Stiles. »

Et croyez le, il avait réalisé.

« Je suis mort. »

Soudain, ce fut comme ci quelque chose venait d'arriver. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il le sentait. Et son pressentiment se confirma quand Lydia se leva doucement, et se tourna vers lui, lui dévoilant son visage strié de larmes et ses yeux bouffis. Alors même qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, son regard s'est posé sur lui, et d'une voix tremblante, elle à murmuré quelque chose, que cette fois, il parvint à entendre.

« Stiles. »

Et alors, même s'il n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait dans le loft, il su que tout le monde s'était tu, et figé. Attendant certainement les prochains mots de la banshee.

« Stiles ?

-Lydia ? »

Il lui avait répondu, incertain quand à si elle pourrait l'entendre.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es là. Stiles. »

Prit d'un violent sanglot, la jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol. Scott se précipita à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

« Lydia ? Comment.. ? Comment est-ce que.. ? Je ne me souviens pas.. » Lui a-t-il dit, le regard lui-même perdu dans le vide

« Ton père nous a appelé ce matin. Tu ne t'es pas réveillé, en t'endormant à l'hôpital.

-L'hôpital ? »

Un léger silence plana entre nous.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non..

-Il y a quelque mois tu as… tu as développé la même maladie que Claudia.. ta mère. Tu as passé tes derniers mois à l'hôpital avant de… ce matin. Nous n'avons pu rien faire.

-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, loup garou ou pas.

-Ou étais-tu, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous voir plutôt ?

-Je n'avais aucune idée.. je croyais être dans ma chambre, à faire des recherche, et puis soudain, j'ai entendu ton cri, et j'ai parcouru la ville en Jeep en essayant de vous retrouvez, pour voir si vous alliez bien. »

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, des larmes tombant toujours le long de ses joues, tachant de mascara son tee-shirt violet.

« Et tu sais quoi, Lydia ?

-Non, quoi ? » Me répondit-elle de sa voix chevrotante

« Je suis content que vous allez tous bien, car je n'aurais pas supporté voir quelque d'autre de mort, si ce n'est moi. »

* * *

Salut! J'avais l'idée de ce ONE-SHOT dans la tête depuis un moment déjà, et hier j'ai eu l'envi de commencer à l'écrire. Quelques heures plus tard, il était terminé. J'espère que ce ONE-SHOT au style différent des autres vous plaira.

Désolé pour le retard dans mes autres histoire, mais j'ai un problème d'ordinateur et je ne peux pas trop poster (je suis sur celui de mon père)

Merci de me lire, et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années!


End file.
